Complications
by ice queen
Summary: **COMPLETE** Vegeta has grown tired of the woman's teasing and skimpy clothes. The prince has decided to get a bit of revenge. Not lemon, just scented.
1. Wake Me Up

Complications  
Written by Ice Queen  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.  
  
She curled closer into the heat next to her, still half asleep her hand trailed down a hard, rugged territory for a second, until a thought made its way through her subconscious. _I'm supposed to be alone..._ Her eyes shot open, and her mouth dropped in a high pitched scream. "ARRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"SHUT IT ONNA!" Came the reply, a very grumpy saiyan glaring at her, barely covered by a draped sheet. Bulma didn't even want to know what else, if anything, that the sheet was covering. Speaking of which... Slowly she looked down, already knowing that she didn't want to know. Yep, nothing on. With a growl she jerked the sheet away, then just as quickly handed it back, only to jump down beside the bed, covering her chest with her hands.  
  
By this time Vegeta was barely restraining himself from laughing out loud. "It's a little too late for that, woman." He commented, completely comfortable with the fact he was naked.  
  
She glared at him. "I don't know how this happened, but you better take a picture, since it will never happen again." She jerked the pillow off of the bed, grasping it tightly to her body. "Now... Just... get out of my room!" She cried, pointing towards the door wildly.  
  
He stood, arrogant in his masculinity and walked towards her, jerking her face so that her eyes met his. "This isn't the end of this, onna. Not nearly the end." He opened the door and walked out into the hallway. There was the sound of a high pitched scream and a body hitting the floor, which made Bulma race to the door, still holding the pillow.  
Her mother was slowly coming to from her faint on the floor. "Oh my, he's quite the man, isn't he?" The blonde asked, fanning herself as she watched the saiyan walk away.  
  
"Mother!!"  
  
"Oh, I see you've already found that out first hand, haven't you dear?" Came the reply with a cheerful smile. "Such a lucky girl."  
  
The door slammed in her face with a resounding thud. The older woman merely smiled, sighing wistfully. "It's so romantic! Oh my, what am I thinking? I'm a married woman!"  
*********************  
  
"Never, never, never going to drink again. I can't believe... I mean... VEGETA! What was I smoking?" Bulma was muttering to herself as she dug through the mess looking for her wayward bra. "The worst part about it is I can't remember what exactly happened! I mean... not that it matters now... but..."  
  
She dropped down to the bed with a slight, involuntary grin. "Of course... I DID get a very nice show this morning." The grin turned to a snicker. "And now I finally have the answer to the Boxers or Briefs question, as well!" Her eyes dropped on the shredded picture in the wastebasket. "I guess it just shows that this time Yamcha and I are through for good... Because if I still loved him... I wouldn't have cheated."  
  
She stopped there, trying to ignore the other implications of the night.  
********************  
  
Vegeta smirked to himself as he shrugged into his shorts. The woman had deserved everything that happened, and he was just the man to give it to her. He grabbed a towel, heading out the door and towards the shower room. He wasn't about to tell her that nothing had happened last night. In fact, his plan had barely even begun.  
  
See, there are only so many things you can say to the Prince of the Saiyans, and the blue haired woman had gotten out of hand. She was crass, outspoken, and enjoyed tormenting him to no ends with those tiny pieces of cloth that she called clothing. If she wished to act in such a manner, he wasn't adverse to teaching her a lesson that she wouldn't soon forget.  
  
Especially if she were going to be his ma-he choked, jerking his head up like a wolf caught in a pair of headlights. Especially if she planned on living in the same household he did. He concluded with a slight nod as he dried off and pulled on his shorts again. Besides, that look on her face had been priceless.  
  
He was almost grinning as he made his way down the stairs and towards the kitchen. The blonde onna had already arranged for a breakfast to be placed out every morning. It wasn't much, merely a table full, but he didn't like to work out on a full stomach, anyways. He dropped down in one of the chairs, right next to Bulma, and began eating, ignoring the way she jumped when he entered the room. As he began to eat she started muttering under her breath.  
  
"Oh right, just ignore me why don't you? It isn't enough that you take advantage of my food, my hospitality... oh no, you have to go and-" Vegeta grunted, cutting off the words his perfect saiyan hearing was picking up perfectly, and shoved a small chicken leg in her mouth to make her shut up.  
  
"Urk!" She started chewing out of self preservation. "Hmm... that's not bad, actually." She started eating as well, making him look slightly weary at the thought of his breakfast being stolen. He smirked though, when he saw how little she ended up eating. Without a word he stood, leaving the piles of dirty dishes, and heading towards the gravity chamber.  
  
"Mom? I think I'll go tanning. Is the pool clean?"  
  
"Of course, dear."  
  
And Vegeta groaned.  
***********************  
  
She was out by the pool, her skimpiest blue and white bikini top pinned to the ground by her chest, the strings long since untied so that there would be no tan lines. There was a cup of sweating lemonade on the table beside her and an abandoned magazine in front of her sleeping body.  
  
There was a sudden absence of sun on her back making her mutter slightly, turning over unconsciously. She jerked awake at the sound of grumbled laughter. "What the heck do you-" Look down, blush, and then get angry. "VEGETA!! You Jerk!"  
  
Vegeta merely smirked, until another voice broke in. "Wow, Bulma, you've gotten bigger since you were a kid!" He turned then, unconsciously scowling as he moved between the blue haired shrew and the annoyingly perverted pig that had just shown up. Bulma quickly took advantage of the opportunity and tied her bikini back on with a practiced maneuver.  
  
A single black eyebrow rose slightly. "Who ordered lunch?"  
  
Oolong gulped, taking a step back unconsciously. "I uh... forgot I had something important to do... far, far away from here, that is."   
  
Vegeta smirked, dropping down in the chair next to hers lightly. "That water smells, woman. You should think of changing it soon."  
  
"Oh, that's just the chlorine." She muttered, picking up her abandoned magazine to keep from staring.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Really."  
  
"Um... yeah. What's so special, anyways? I would have thought you would be busy trying to kill yourself right now."  
  
He grunted, looking away to hide his discomfort. "Couldn't concentrate." He grunted.  
  
"Oh my, perhaps we ought to call a doctor... or maybe a vet would be a better choice..." She replied. Vegeta looked blank, never having heard of a Vet before. For some reasons pets hadn't been high priority in his childhood. "Never mind." She growled, sitting up so she could look at him from a more comfortable position.  
  
"So what's the problem?" She asked, not sure why she cared and doubting he would reply.  
  
He turned to her, his eyes emotionless as he took the next step of his plan to destroy Bulma's peace. The sad thing was all he had to do was tell the truth. "I hear your heartbeat, onna. It's driving me insane."  
  
"Wh-what?"  
  
"I wake up to it, go to sleep to it, every time something happens or that bastard you call a mate calls it gets louder. It's driving me insane, woman. Even from across miles I can still pick up that damn thudding. And your ki. Hell, you barely have ki, but for some reason..."  
  
He stood abruptly, walking away as the sound of her rapid heart beat echoing in the back of his mind. He had gotten to her. Just like she got to him by just... being. And for some reason it made him smile.  
  
"Ve-vegeta..." The word was whispered unconsciously, yet he still heard it. But as he had the heartbeat for so many months, he ignored it.  
********************  
  
She was stunned. Astonished, even, that the most romantic thing she had ever been told in her life was something that the speaker considered annoying. And that that speaker had been the cold-blooded killer she had had nightmares about before she had even met him.   
  
Silently she wrapped her arms around her legs staring blindly at the water in front of her. Without a word she stood, heading for the nearest phone. "Yamcha? Yes, Bulma. Who did you think it-never mind, I don't want to know. We need to talk. Yeah... That would be good. I'll see you then."  
  
From somewhere in the house she heard the sound of a wall being destroyed. She turned, ignoring the guilt she felt, ignoring the things she couldn't take care of right now. She had something she had to do.  
*******************  
  
It was driving him insane, this knowledge that she had gone running to that no good cheating bastard after all he had done. But he didn't care about that, right? This was merely about getting revenge for the torment he had gone through for the last few months.  
  
Right.  
  
But there was something strange about that scent. It wasn't just the chlorine, he had grown used to that sickening smell after a while, it was something tainted. Without a word he headed outside, dropping silently beside the pool, sniffing the smell drafting in the air.  
  
He dipped one finger into the water, tasting it lightly with his tongue. "Huh..." He grabbed a towel off a nearby chair, dipping a corner into the water and heading towards the old man's lab. He wasn't sure there was anything wrong with it, but his instincts were crying out. He hadn't lived this long ignoring them.  
  
"Wh-what this time? You haven't destroyed something else already, have you?" Mr. Briefs asked, looking up from the training bots he was slaving over.  
  
"Nothing but a wall or two. You need to look at this. Now." Vegeta replied, tossing the towel to the old man.  
  
"It's a towel. We on earth use them to dry off with."  
  
"Not the towel, old man, the water. I think someone's tainted your swimming pool." And with that the Prince turned and walked away, as though it were an everyday occurrence.  
  
"Oh. Oh my."  
**********************  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Not Worthy

Complications: Not Worthy  
By Ice Queen  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
Author's note: Hi, all. Thanks for the comments^_^ I'm really glad everyone's been enjoying the fic so far. I have to tell you though, I'm no lemon writer. I'm not going to even pretend to be, but since there is more intimate humor here than I'm used to writing, it's rated R. I'm not good at writing stuff like that, and honestly, B/V doesn't quite work well with it either... at least not to start... Oh well, enjoy the fic, drop a note if you would^_^ And have as good a day as you wish it to be!  
  
  
Bulma didn't come home until well after midnight. There were silent tears trailing down her face and her makeup was smeared beyond repair. "I don't smell the bakayaro on you... what happened? Could he not keep it up?"  
  
"Sh-shut up, Vegeta. You're the la-last person I w-want to talk to right now." She ended on a hiccup. She tossed her purse on the table and dropped down in the nearest chair, curling into herself. "I don't know why guys have to be such idiots. He just couldn't accept the fact that we were over long ago. I guess I had the same problem..."  
  
He dropped down across from her his ebony eyes gleaming strangely like a cat's at night. She turned her head, not wanting him to see her like this, but unable to move. "I guess... being together since we were fifteen does make it harder. He was always there, you know? Even when we weren't together. Kinda like a crutch, or a safety net. Friends, even... just not really love."  
  
"But that was enough, right? I mean, I was approaching thirty and still hadn't been in love. So, as far as I knew, it didn't... it doesn't... exist, right?" She sniffed, rubbing wearily at her tears making the makeup smudge across her face even darker. "So I just stupidly throw it all away. And why? Because of a few words and something I don't even remember happening. And with a cold blooded killer, none the less. I guess even females have mid-life crisis sometimes, huh?"  
  
She turned, finally looking him in the eyes. "Do you still hear my heartbeat? Because if you do, then you'll know it's breaking right now. I hope you're happy with yourself." She turned, unable to look him in the eye, since she could almost feel the smirk coming over his face.  
  
"It took you long enough, onna." The voice grated on her nerves, so condescending. "That weakling wasn't worthy. He was killed by a plant for crying out loud." She choked.  
  
"Don't... *Snicker* put it that way!" She buried her face in her hands, trying not to giggle. It had always been a sore point with Yamcha, but seen from Vegeta's point of view it was kind of amusing. "He was trying to save the world!"  
  
"Trying to and doing are two different things, Onna." There was an evil laugh lurking under his words, something that few would understand, much less catch on to. But for Bulma it was blatantly obvious. "Besides, you aren't... what is that word humans use... in love with the baka, anyways."  
  
"Oh right, just because I admitted it doesn't mean you can throw it in my face." She glared at him, for some reason feeling better. "You know Vegeta, Self-love isn't considered love here on Chikyuu, more like a real mental problem."  
  
"Jealousy makes you even uglier, Onna." He replied lazily. There was a subtle awareness under his ease. Like a wolf watching a particularly amusing prey... or a prospective mate.  
  
"You don't even deny it! I should have put mirrors in the Gravity room instead of training droids." She sighed. "And I'll have you know, I am quite good looking, so whatever you say won't affect me." She stopped, giving him a strange look. "I forgot to ask... what are you doing up, anyways? Don't tell me you were waiting for me to get home!"  
  
"Of course I was, Onna. Who else is going to fix me something to eat?" He replied. A pillow from her couch came soaring towards his head, only to fall short in front of him. "And I've seen children with a better arm than yours."  
  
She flashed him a dirty look as she headed towards the kitchen. "You're just lucky I'm hungry, buddy. Else I would leave you to starve."  
  
"Yeah, right." He replied, following her at a more leisurely pace. He dropped down in one of the chairs, watching silently as she began building sandwiches by the dozens. Bulma started to get antsy, not used to this particular mood.  
  
"So... umm... How's the training going?" She chattered, not sure why, but knowing that silence wasn't a good thing right now. "I mean, I'm sure Goku would be-"  
  
"Leave Kakkarott out of this, Onna." He growled. She blinked, then blinked again.  
  
"Um... okay..." She dropped down across him, placing a large plate of food in front of him, and a much smaller one in front of herself. "I don't know why you're so obsessed with Goku, anyways. Did I ever tell you how we met? He was so short ba-er... not that short is a bad thing... and most kids are short... er... short-er than they are as adults..."  
  
He just waited, watching her as he ate and she fell all over herself. The idea that he was silently laughing at her made her shut up with a slight blush. "But like I was trying to say, he attacked my car. It was pretty scary at the time, but it's kinda funny now, if you think about it. He thought it was trying to steal his food."  
  
Vegeta grunted, as though the idea was only natural. He devoured the last of the sandwiches, long before she was done with her first, and walked away.  
  
"Ve-Vegeta?" She called after him hesitantly.  
  
"What is it, Onna?"  
  
"I just... need to know... Do you ever get lonely?" He turned then, his cold black eyes seeming to drill into hers. She stared, completely forgetting what she had asked.  
  
"Loneliness implies weakness, Onna." He replied after a few more endless seconds. And then he was gone.  
  
"Y-you... never answered." She stated to the empty room, dropping to her chair with a confused look on her face. "He never answered."  
*************************  
  
_The creature... a man, or so it seemed, crept through the shadows, a maniacal smile creeping across his face as he went on his way. He was on the C.C. ground, their so-called superior security nothing to his long years of B&E.  
  
He had a duty to fulfill, revenge for his master's defeat. And he would see the blue haired woman dead before the end of the week.  
  
The pool had just been the beginning._  
************************  
  
He was standing beside his window, staring out at the full moon with an odd look. She stepped out of the shadows, noticing that he looked completely unsurprised. "Kami brought it back a while ago... Now that Gohan doesn't have a tail anymore. The tides were beginning to mess up."  
  
Vegeta turned, a strange look on his usually stoic face. "Really..." He purred, taking a step forward, pinning her against the wall.  
  
"Umm... yeah, see the tide is directly influen-" She stopped as he cam closer. "I-influenced by the moons gravity... and..." Closer. "And... Umm... what are you doing?"  
  
His hand drifted up her hip, tracing over her waist in a possessive manner. He leaned closer, his head tilting slightly so that his lips grazed her neck. She trembled. His lips pulled back, revealing slightly elongated canines.  
  
"Ve-Vegeta?" She asked, still trembling. "What are-what do you think you're do-" He shoved her away, a look disgust on his face. She didn't realize that it was self-directed.  
  
"Nothing Onna, go to bed." He growled, turning away from her abruptly.  
  
"You can be such a jerk some times! I don't think I'll ever understand you." She complained, storming away from what appeared to her as rejection. "I don't know why I even try."  
  
He listened in silence as she complained all the way back to her room, smirking despite himself as the rapid beating of her heart told her lies. He had almost mated with her, and she hadn't even realized... He took a deep breath, jumping to his feet and heading down to the GR for a midnight workout.  
  
He grimly noted one thing, though. Full moons were better off not looked at, even without the tail.  
*********************  
  
_The mystery man jumped over the fence, breathing hard as he did. "Too... *huff huff* close... when'd they get a guy like that?"  
  
It sounded as though a war was being fought behind him, making him look slightly worried. "But that doesn't matter now. I've already done my job for the night." He smirked slightly, tossing a small piece of metal into the air and catching it again. "Though I suppose it might explain why she has so many dangerous toys now, wouldn't it?" He muttered to himself as he walked away._  
********************  
"ONNA!! Where is my breakfast?" He shouted through the door. When the only response he got was a slight moan he shoved the door open, breaking yet another titanium lock. He glared at her soundly sleeping figure, moving silently to the side of her bed.  
  
"Ve..." She whispered in her sleep, making his smirk widen slightly. "Jerk." The smirk left and without a single glimmer of conscience he flipped her mattress and her onto the floor with a THUD! "AHHH!!!!" She screamed. "VEGETA!! HEL-huh?"  
  
"What?" He asked, fully aware that she had been calling out for help. "Did your bed attack you, Onna?"  
  
"Oh, that tears it!!" She stated, glaring at him as she grabbed her pillow. "You're going down!" She shouted, running at him, swinging her pillow directly at his head.  
  
He was so busy laughing at the thought she could defeat him with a pillow that he got smacked upside the head. He stopped laughing. "No one... NO ONE beats the Prince of the Saiyans!"  
  
"I just did, so there!" She taunted, sticking her tongue out at him. He smirked, grabbing one of her other pillows and starting towards her.  
  
"We'll just see about that, Onna." She started backing up, a worried look on her face that made his smirk widen.  
  
"N--now, Vegeta... This is what we on earth call playing! No one's ever died cuz of a pillow fi-" The pillow slapped her upraised arms, making her stop talking quickly. "Okay, that's it! Prepare to face my deadly pillow-fu!!"  
  
Soon they were surrounded by flying feathers and torn pillows, Bulma shouting out nonsensical attacks as she pummeled him with her pillow, it was enough to throw him off guard laughing. "And never forget the 'deadly pillow from hell!!'" She was shouting as the door swung open.  
  
"BWAH-HAHAHAA!! Pillow from HELL???" Vegeta stopped in the middle of his laughing, his face resuming its mask as he turned towards the person at the door. He dodged Bulma's attack from behind, making her fall to the floor face first. "What do you want, weakling?" He growled, a slight bit of ki rising.  
  
"Yamcha? What are you doing here?" Bulma asked, pulling herself off the floor and straightening her pajamas. Yamcha flushed slightly, taking in the scene with a slightly desperate air.  
  
"I... just... well..." He turned, tossing something at her and walking away. "I guess I shoulda known this was coming, huh?" He muttered as he walked down the stairs, his hands deep in his pockets.  
  
Bulma stared down, a watery smile on her face as she studied the photo he had left. It was of the old gang, back when they had gone to an amusement park. They looked so young. Her finger traced the lines of her ex-boyfriends face. "I guess... he took it harder than I thought he would, huh?"  
  
She turned, but there was no one in the room anymore, just a slight breeze from an open window. Vegeta was gone.  
******************  
  
"Listen Vegeta, I'm not gonna fight you for her... but if you even think of hurting her I'll-"  
  
"Do what, weakling? The Onna is no longer your concern, boy. And I suggest you remember that from now on." Vegeta stared at the taller male, watching silently as the other male's ki flared then fell again. He smirked slightly as his gaze was dropped and Yamcha turned away. "That's what I thought."  
  
"It's her decision... But she has the right to choose whether to come back or not."  
  
"She won't. You aren't strong enough to handle her."  
***********************  
  
As Yamcha drove away Bulma ran outside, a worried look on her face. "You didn't hurt him, did you? Because if you did I'll-"  
  
He turned, his black eyes seeming to see her thoughts. "He's not worth hurting. The baka gave you up without a fight."  
  
"And I suppose you wouldn't if it was someone strong enough to kill you with a finger?" Bulma asked, sounding cynical. He growled, keeping his eye contact.  
  
"I would die first, Onna. Or kill." His hand lightly brushed her chin, then dropped it, walking away as though it had never happened. She stared after him, her hand pressed to the place his hand had touched, only to growl as he tossed back another comment. "That is, if you were good enough to be my mate, of course."  
  
"You're a jerk, Vegeta!! A complete and utter jerk!" The sound of his laughter made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up in irritation. She stormed off to her lab, intent on working off a bit of her irritation.  
  
A few minutes later she closed the back of the droid's casing, a self-satisfied smile on her face. "This time he's going to have to do a lot more than shoot you to make you blow up, isn't he?" She commented to the droid, pushing the start button to make sure it was working correctly.  
  
The machine went crazy, shooting energy blasts in every direction. "Kill. Kill. Kill." The voice was oddly familiar, but she wasn't paying attention, since she was cowered behind her desk shouting at the top of her lungs.  
  
"VEEEEEEGGGGGGEEEEEEEETTTTTTAAAAA!!!!!!!!"  
  
The side of the wall blew inwards, revealing a very irritated Saiyan. "What is it this time, Onna?" He heard the chanting, unconsciously shoving a beam of energy away and ki blasting the erratic droid. The head was partially gone, but still it kept droning on and shooting.  
  
He smirked, putting a little more effort in his shot this time and it was scattered in pieces on the floor. Bulma crept out of her hiding spot, her eyes wide as she took in the remains of what had taken five days of work to complete.  
  
"That was almost a challenge, Onna." He smirked. "But if you thought you could take it on you must be more of a baka than I thought."  
  
"I wasn't TRYING to! It attacked for no reason! I was just trying to check... There must have been an internal error." She started muttering to herself, looking through her blueprints. He cleared his throat, waiting with a scowl. "Oh, right. You can go now."  
  
Vegeta snorted, completely giving up on the gratitude that she owed him. Some of his arrogance seemed to have rubbed off on the Onna. It was almost amusing. But not quite. Perhaps he might have smelt the intruder, had the explosion not blasted most traces of him away. We'll never know, will we?  
**************************  
  



	3. King Kong & the Monkey Prince

Complications: King Kong & the Monkey Prince  
By Ice Queen  
Disclaimer: I do not, and I repeat, DO NOT own DBZ.  
AN: I've been in a weird mood lately, and this is what you get. Gomen if it's shorter than the first two, there's a reason for that which you'll see next chapter. And thanks for all the comments, people. It's really encouraging me to write more^_^  
  
  
"Not good enough, huh? I'll show him who's not good enough!" She was camped out on the couch in the main room, snacking on popcorn and watching an old monster movie and complaining about the comment hours after it had been made. "As soon as Godzilla kicks King Kong's monkey ass. That's right! Show that overgrown Monkey who's boss!"  
  
She tossed a handful of popcorn at the screen when King Kong got a good hit in, completely caught up in bashing all monkeys, whether Oozaru or not. "Real mature, Onna." She jerked, not having seen or heard the Saiyan Prince's entrance.   
  
She glared up at him then turned away, hugging the popcorn bowl protectively. "I'm not talking to you Vegeta. This is a no-monkey party and you aren't invited." He ignored her, dropping down on the couch and popping open his beer with an easy flick. She scooted farther away, covering the bowl with one hand.   
  
"So... You've seen Oozarus on this world before, have you?" He stated motioning towards the large monkey on the TV.   
  
"King Kong isn't a Saiyan! He's much better, he's from earth." She replied, forgetting about her hoard long enough for Saiyan reflexes to yank it away. "That was mine! You big jerk."   
  
He smirked at her, munching slowly (For a saiyan that is) on the popcorn and appearing fascinated with the movie. "Godzilla's gonna win." She stated.   
  
"Right, Onna. Whatever you say." He stated dryly, obviously not believing her. He draped one arm over the back of the seat, sprawling out so that he was crowding her. She moved, unconsciously so she was almost leaning against him as she watched.   
  
He even let her get a handful of popcorn without saying a word. They stayed like that for hours into the night, each making fun of the other's chosen monster as the marathon raged on. She never asked why he wasn't training or sleeping, he never asked when she would fix something. They silently agreed to not to discuss anything important.   
  
And in the early hours of the morning she was knocked out on his shoulder, one arm wrapped around his waist and a slight smile on her face. She didn't see his teasing grin, or the way his eyes dropped to the gentle curve of her throat. Or the way he pulled away, only to carry her to her room.   
  
She didn't see the way he lightly brushed her hair away from her face. But maybe it was better, those things that she didn't see. Because does anyone really think he'd have done it if she could? Not at this point of the story at least.   
  
And at least one part of our favorite couple got a good night sleep.  
***************************  
  
The next morning was the exact opposite of what had happened those few nights ago. Bulma woke up slowly, her hand reaching out unconsciously for the Saiyan prince, only to come up empty handed. She shrugged it off, getting out of bed and heading towards the shower.   
  
The door was steamy, the slight outline of the prince showing through the fog. She started to turn. "Did you come to join me, Onna?" Came a mocking voice from inside making her flush.   
  
"You wish, Vegeta. I would have thought you would be trying to kill yourself by now." She called back, grateful that he couldn't see her face. He grunted, opening the door, completely in the nude and grabbing the towel from beside her. He draped it over his shoulders.   
  
By this time she was torn between covering her eyes and peeking, so she turned her back on him, much to his amusement. "You could have asked, you know. I would have handed it to you." The hot breath on the back of her neck made her tremble.   
  
"But where's the fun in that, Onna?" He smirked as she turned once more, having forgotten herself in her anger.   
  
"What do you... You jerk! You stole my towel!!" She complained, only to have the now damp towel dropped on her head as he walked away laughing. She watched as he slipped into yet another pair of spandex shorts and walked out of the room, still laughing. She didn't even notice the grin on her own face.   
  
Her mother stopped beside her as she stood in the doorway, a curious look on her face. "Oh my, was that Vegeta laughing? I don't think that's ever happened." Bunny turned, patting Bulma on the shoulder. "You two make such a cute couple!"   
  
"Mother!!"  
*******************  
  
Training. For hours, and hours, that's all he ever seemed to do. Besides yelling at her and eating. She should feel privileged that he spent that much time on her, Bulma thought, smirking slightly.   
  
Of course... then there had been last night. It had almost been like... a date in some odd sort of way. She turned, shaking the thought off. She had a shower to take and breakfast to make. Her prince would be hungry soon.   
  
She never even noticed the way she had phrased that, merely pulled on her clothes, fixed her makeup and hair and raced down the stairs. She found him sitting at the table, a slight scowl on his face.   
  
"What took so long, Onna?" He demanded.   
  
"Well, if someone hadn't stolen my towel then I would have been here earlier!" He grunted, accepting her excuse and stared as she began cooking. It would have been unnerving had she not been so used to it.   
  
"Dad's got a convention out of town today, so if you have any problems come to me. Unless I'm busy that is. And try not to scare the new pool boy, would you? The last one we had ran out of here screaming something about a demon come to earth to punish us all."   
  
"How was I to know he was a monk in training?"   
  
"Maybe by the dots on his forehead? You remember Krillian, don't you?"   
  
"The annoying bald guy with the smartass mouth? I thought it was his idea of a fashion statement."   
  
Bulma turned, but he could hear her muffled laugh. "Don't tell him that, he might get more."   
  
"Speaking of the pool, Onna..." Vegeta started out. "I don't want you swimming."   
  
"Huh? Are you trying to tell me what to do, Vegeta?" She turned, waving the spatula in an intimidating manner. "I suppose my luscious body is too much of a distraction for you, isn't it?" He snorted.  
  
"Whatever, Onna. But if I catch you heading towards the pool I'll destroy it. And I'm serious." She blinked.   
  
"If it's that big of a deal..." She stated, her mind running rapidly. He grunted, taking her words for an agreement, and started in on his breakfast.   
  
It wasn't until they found the new pool boy floating dead in the middle of aforementioned pool that she understood what he was talking about. As soon as she had dealt with the police, explaining why there appeared to be a war being battled in the backyard (My... fiancé has a strange addiction to explosives) she stormed up to the GR, slamming it off and walking in.   
  
SLAM! Vegeta went head first into the ceiling, only to drop to the floor with a glare. "What is it, Onna?"   
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" She demanded, looking somewhat hurt. "I need to know these things, Vegeta. Someone DIED because of you not telling!"   
  
He grunted, looking slightly blank, then smirking slightly. "Oh. The pool. I told you not to swim." He turned, showing that he believed the conversation to be complete. She growled, grabbing his arm.   
  
"I'm not the only one that deals with the pool, Vegeta!" She stopped, seeing one eyebrow rise slightly. "Just... next time you tell me something, explain it, okay? I have people that I need to protect, just like you... just like you protect me, okay?"   
  
He snickered. "Right, Onna. Like you would be good in a fight." A wicked gleam came into his eyes. "One that doesn't involve pillows."   
  
"Not all fights take muscle, Vegeta. And I'll have you know I've won as many legal fights as Goku has physical. In fact the only reason you and the others haven't dealt with deportation officers is because of me!"   
  
"You mean some puny weakling would try to toss me out?" He laughed out loud at that thought, making her flush slightly.   
  
"Well... when you put it that way... but it doesn't matter. I have people working for me, and they're my responsibility. Like an empire, see? And several millions depend on me for survival." She saw that the idea fully clicked then, as he grunted and headed for the control panel.   
  
"I get it, Onna. Now get lost, I have training to do." She was a princess on this world, just like he was a prince. He smirked slightly as the door slammed shut and the GR kicked in. He should have known by the arrogance alone.   
*********************


	4. Of Imprints & Bondage

Complications: Of Imprints and Bondage  
By Ice Queen  
Disclaimer: I don't... aw hell, you've got the picture.  
  
  
  
It was strained the next few days, Bulma feeling that Vegeta had mistreated her trust, Vegeta feeling her attitude was a good excuse to focus more on training.   
  
He shoved up, one finger on the ground holding his weight at 500 times gravity. There was sweat dropping on the floor and a long stream of curses in millions of different languages, but there was something bothering him. You could tell by the way his cursing wasn't nearly as creative as usual.   
  
"Blach ech int franee..." Mother licking dog turd... (But that's the clean version of what he was trying to conveyO.o) Not that anyone would understand... He had killed the only planet that spoke it. He grunted, dropping to the floor when he heard music being piped in through the speakers.   
  
"ONNA!!!" He bellowed, turning off the GR and storming out the door. "Just WHAT in the hell do you think you're doing? How can I concentrate with that... *CENSORED* playing in the background?" He stared down at her, regardless to the fact they were eye to eye. She grinned, dancing to the music she had started piping in.   
  
"Oh relax Vegeta, it isn't as though music is going to kill you! Besides, it's been quiet as a grave around here lately. I thought I would liven it up!" He blinked, hearing a strangely rapid beat from her chest, and the glimmer of tears in her big blue eyes. But she was still smiling, daring him to comment.   
  
He grunted, using a small burst of ki to blow up the stereo and walking back to the GR. "Oh no you don't! Vegeta!! Get back here! You just blew up my stereo!"   
  
He turned, smirking at her slightly. "Onna, I have training to do, and you're bothering me with your petty concerns. Either tell me who I need to kill or leave me be, but whatever you do, NEVER play boyband music around me again!" She blinked, then choked, then began laughing until tears fell from her eyes.   
  
Silently Vegeta watched her, realizing by her unsteady heartbeat that the tears were not completely from laughter. He just didn't expect her to throw herself into his arms. Which she did, burying her face in his neck and wrapping her arms around his waist as though never planning to let go.   
  
Vegeta stiffened, his arms out slightly one unconsciously moving to wrap around the sobbing form. It hesitated, then dropped, and he stood there, allowing her to finish crying, albeit reluctantly. "I... just..." She sobbed, unable to get a complete sentence out.   
  
The people milling around the place stared in shock at the sight of the Boss's daughter holding for dear life to the man who gave them nightmares on a regular basis. Vegeta glared at them, scooping Bulma up and flying away, if for nothing but to save his own reputation.   
  
They landed somewhere in the woods, by a small waterfall most would recognize from Goku's fishing trips. She sobbed, barely even noticing the changes of locales. "Three years... Just... three years... and you... the boy said... you... and Son... and... I just can't handle it. And we were fighting... and I just... Just..."   
  
He silenced her by brushing a hand under her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze. She scowled, blushing slightly. "I guess my entire life's been like that, huh? I must really seem to be a big baby to you. I mean... I went through this same thing when waiting for you to come to earth."   
  
"Onna. I'm not going to die." He stated firmly, ignoring her blabber and getting to the heart of the problem. "You're ex-mate might, but I'm not going to. There's no way in hell I'm going to be taken out by a tin can." He smirked. "But it's understandable that you're worried."   
  
"What?! I AM NOT worried about an egotistical jerk like-" She stopped as he leaned forward, shutting her mouth with what the humans called a kiss. A few minutes later she sighed. "... you... Um... What were we talking about again?"   
  
His lips trailed down, stopping over the beat at the bottom of her throat. He licked the spot, his teeth rasping over it making a shudder trace over her spine. Bulma jerked back, her eyes wide in something akin to shock. "Ve-Vegeta? What are you... well, I mean I know what... but... why?"   
  
He shoved away, turning away from her and leaning slightly against a nearby tree despite himself. "Run, Onna. Run now, and I might be able to... Just go."   
  
"I will NOT! I'm not scared of you Vegeta, and no matter what you say I'm not going to... ah.... um..." She stopped as he turned on her, a strange look in his eyes. Wild yet cunning, filled with an emotion she couldn't quite decipher.   
  
"Leave. Or else you'll find yourself bonded to me. Whether you want it or not." He took a step forward, unconsciously smiling as her heartbeat quickened. "Damn... I should have known I would imprint..." He shook his head, his almost canine smile still dancing on the edges.   
  
Bulma stepped back. "Imprint? Like birds?"   
  
"No, Onna. Like Saiyans. At a certain age..." He stepped closer. "We imprint on a potential mate..." closer. "And only death or early separation can keep..." Closer. "Us from following through. Just like on Namek."   
  
"Wha-what?" She stepped back again as her mind began clicking. "You're saying... this... has been building up since Namek?" He nodded, his hand trailing over her neck, his head bowing down to meet the place where her neck and chest collided. "Vegeta... I'm sorry."   
  
He stopped, confused, until he felt her knee slamming into parts that shouldn't be slammed into. Not even Saiyans are tough enough to handle that without forewarning. He dropped to his knees, groaning. "I need some time to think." She called over her shoulder as she raced away.   
  
He would have appreciated her worthiness, had he not been cursing her forefathers... several generations of them. "And... I suppose that death doesn't work afterall." He finally spoke, after some of the pain had dulled.   
***********************  
  
She was hunched over a microscope, focusing completely on the small blood sample that she had. There had to be some sort of way to either stop this imprinting thing, or just slow it down enough that he could handle it.   
  
The door came open, making her jerk with an almost guilty look as her father walked in. "Oh, hi dad." She stated, torn between gratitude and a strange feeling of disappointment. "I'm just looking at some samples."   
  
"That's nice, honey. Speaking of samples... there was something that I was supposed to do... what was it now? Something about a towel... Vegeta gave it to me, but you know how busy I've been lately, things just go in one ear and out the other!"   
  
"Vegeta... gave you a towel?" Bulma asked, thinking this over slowly. "When exactly did he do this?"   
  
"Oh well, it must have been almost a week ago. It was before I went out of town, I remember because I was wearing my-" He stopped, finding the room empty. "And I had a really funny joke planned, too." He pouted, pulling out a cigarette and lighting up. "Oh well, Bunny will enjoy it."   
***********************  
  
Vegeta was back in the GR, not quite sure he could trust himself around the Onna at the moment. He grunted as the screen came up and her face appeared. "What is it this time, Onna? I thought I said not to bother me."   
  
"I... Um... well, dad told me what you did, about the pool, you know? And I just wanted to say... well..." She stopped, looking slightly flustered. Vegeta smirked, motioning for her to go on. He really couldn't care what the old bat had told her, but it was too enjoyable watching her suffer. "I'm sorry, alright? I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."   
  
"Of course not, Onna." He smirked. "It's nice to see you realize how superior I am."   
  
She gave him a dirty look, deciding to leave that last comment untouched. "Umm... Vegeta? About that... bonding thing..."   
  
He raised one eyebrow, a slight smile at the corner of his lips. "Don't tell me you've decided to jump me just because your father's a bakayaro."   
  
"I DID NOT! I just need to know all that's involved here, to help with my research, okay?" She was flustered, and he could hear her heartbeat speed up even through the hum of the GR. "For your information I'm trying to figure out how to stop it!"   
  
Vegeta flinched, it was small, but she noticed it after having watched him for the last year. He smirked, covering his action quickly enough that she thought she might have imagined it. "Of course, Onna. The bond isn't something we questioned on Vegetasei, but if we were bonded you would have never looked twice at that weakling."   
  
"So... It's more than just an agreement, right? Why hasn't Goku- Or has he? Chichi, right?"   
  
"You're catching on, Onna. Kakkoratt and that harpy onna must have bonded earlier than usual. You can almost smell it when they're in the same room." He looked disgusted, as though the idea of bonding with either of the two sat wrong on his cast iron stomach.   
  
"It's kind of hard to imagine Son-kun... well, anyways. You said something about separation, so it's physical, since there has to be contact, right?" She started taking down notes, talking to herself.   
  
"Sure Onna. Now leave me be!" She looked up, blinked, then flushed as she slammed off the console. He stood there for a moment, not doing anything, then returned to his training, even more viciously than before.   
*********************  
  
Vegeta didn't see Bulma for days after that, the sound of her heartbeat steady as she spent hour after hour researching his blood and chemical makeup. It would have been flattering if she weren't trying so hard to get rid of him. As it stood, he showed no emotion, merely avoiding her as she did him.   
  
He even went to her father to fix his droids, rather then risking running into her. It was a thin line that he walked. Very thin, indeed. But the day wasn't the worst time... it held no candle to the nights.   
  
Mainly he trained, deep into the early hours of the morning, yet he had to sleep sometime, giving his body the chance to catch up with the damage he had dealt. And supposedly his mind a chance to relax... But he couldn't. At night the house was silent, a few rustles from the menagerie, and the steady thumping of the Onna's heart.   
  
She was always the Onna... never the blue-haired onna, or anything but the Onna. He wondered if she realized that. Any other female came with a pronoun, her mother, Kakkoratt's mate, they weren't 'woman' to him... there was only one real Onna. And she was trying to get rid of him.   
  
He smirked into the darkness. He should be used to it by now. Several million planets had wanted nothing better than to get rid of him. But this time was different. She didn't want to kill him, she just wanted to get him out of the way. Probably so she could go chase more weaklings like the one she had just gotten rid of.   
  
He grunted, forcing his mind clear as he had when he was young, and falling into sleep.   
********************  
  
Bulma couldn't sleep, the words and actions of the cold prince creeping under her skin constantly. She hadn't meant to hurt him, if she actually had, that is. There was just something about him being forced, whether by nature or not, into wanting her.   
  
It hurt. The thought that he would have never even looked at her if it weren't for a silly instinct that he hadn't even noticed until it was too late. All she really wanted was to be loved. Not imprinted or bonded, or whatever the hell he kept ranting on about. It taunted her, though... the idea that all she had to do was say yes and he would be hers. Forever.   
  
But would he love her? Or just need her because his natural instinct was to continue his heritage? Because... she was scared to death that...   
  
She already loved him.   
**************************  
  
  
TBC...  
And no, I won't blackmail you for reviews, though I do appreciate them... This one's actually just for me, I thought I might share, if anyone was interested. 


	5. Bite Me

Complications: Bite Me  
By Ice Queen  
Disclaimer: Don't, won't, and never could.  
AN: Thank you, everybody^_^ I needed the appreciation you guys have so willingly given throughout this story. And I hate to say it, but this is the last chapter of my little tale. It was meant to be a short from the beginning, gomen, I don't have enough time to pull off another "Ginger." But I like to believe it was good while it lasted, ne? Remember to drop a comment if you want^_^  
  
  
_He was slumped over a bar, one hand wrapped around a sweating beer, and a single tear trailing slowly down his face. The music had made him cry again. He frowned as someone turned up the television, drowning out the music that reminded him of the old days.  
  
"And speaking of which, Bulma Briefs, our resident beauty genius, has celebrated her twenty-seventh birthday today! And boy, she looks better than ever." A small screen in the corner showed an image of the woman in question, tanning beside the pool. The beer that was about to touch the man's lips fell, shattering on the floor in a million pieces.  
  
"... Damn."_  
***************************  
  
Vegeta smirked slightly, enjoying the terrified screams that the cameraman emitted as he ran away like a child. He headed back towards the GR, ignoring the Onna's yelling.  
  
"You didn't have to scare the poor guy! He was just wishing me a happy birthday!" Bulma yelled after him. She could almost swear he was grinning, the sadistic bastard. She dropped down again as the GR's door slammed shut again, pouting. She had taken a single hour break from trying to solve the bonding problem and look what happened.   
  
It figured. And she still hadn't made any headway in the problem, which was getting to her more than it seemed to get to him. It was difficult enough to avoid him before she figured out she loved him, but now... it was hell.   
  
And what was worse, what was infinitesimally worse was that somehow he had figured out how hot she found his warming exercises... and persisted in warming up where she could see him. Daily... Shirtless. The jerk.   
  
Nobody noticed though, they all believed that he was training harder than ever. Sometimes she even saw them shooting pitying glances in her direction... as though living with him must be utter torture. Well... it was. But she doubted it was the way they were thinking it was.   
**********************  
  
It carried on like that for a while, both parties growing more irritable, until Bulma was as avoided as much as Vegeta was. It wasn't the only problem, though. She hadn't been sleeping, but once in a while she collapsed from exhaustion. That's when the nightmares set in.   
  
They had often joked that the world could collapse around Bulma and she would be perfectly fine. In a way they were right, she had already set up an alternate plan... just in case... but it didn't mean she didn't care, just that she was used to hiding her fears and dealing with problems as they were presented.   
  
In the night, when she was alone, se watched them, over and over again, dying. It was a broken record in her mind, the image of Goku dying from disease, Krillian, Yamcha, Tien... Piccolo... all dying at the hands of a pair of merciless monsters. But it was worse, so much worse when she saw Vegeta.   
  
His proud eyes glazing over, his last gasp of breath. The torment of knowing he had been beaten once again etched over his face. It made her scream. And she woke that night, still screaming, tears flowing down her face and sweat pinning her pjs to her skin.   
  
The wall slammed in, revealing Vegeta, barely clad in a pair of boxers and a very vicious look on his face. "Where's the problem, Onna?" He asked, looking around the room to see if there was an invader.   
  
She took a deep breath, then another as her heart slowly resumed it's normal beat. "It's... nothing Vegeta. Just a bad dream." She turned, so he couldn't see her face. What Bulma didn't know was he could smell her tears, and hear the unsteady beat of her heart. He took a step forward.   
  
She sniffed. Then sniffed again, bursting into tears. It had been so long since she had allowed herself to cry that she couldn't stop them. At first she didn't even recognize that there was a hesitant hand on her back. But when she did, she turned, throwing herself at the uncomfortable looking Saiyan.   
  
"I... *Sniff* saw you... DYING!!" Bulma wailed into his neck. He smirked, a deep laugh rumbling in his chest until she pulled back, glaring at the tears of laughter flowing from his eyes. "IT ISN'T FUNNY YOU ASS!!"   
  
He fell back on the bed, gripping his stomach he was laughing so loudly. She growled, grabbing her pillow and shoving it over his face, trying to suffocate him. He shoved it away, smirking up at her as he pulled her closer. "I told you already, Onna. I'm not. Going. To. Die." He inched closer, till she was staring him full in the eyes.   
  
"But..."   
  
"No buts, Onna." He whispered. He tilted his head slightly, kissing her. Once again his lips trailed down her throat, instinctually dropping at the spot where her throat hit her chest. "Need... you..." He muttered, his teeth grazing, then slowly beginning to sink into her skin.   
  
She jerked, making him come to his senses. He ripped away, a small trail of blood coming from his mouth. "Damn. I'm... S-s-sorry." He muttered, backing away from the bed with a weary look. "It's not complete though. Just on my si- I... I'm leaving."   
  
He was gone in the next second, leaving Bulma to stare in shock at the hole in her wall. He hand gingerly reached up, touching the spot where he had bitten. She dropped to the bed, burying her face in the pillow she had tried to suffocate him with. This time there was no one to comfort her as she cried.   
**********************  
  
He was gone when she awoke. So was the GR. She had forgotten that it was based on Goku's ship to Namek, complete with space traveling ability. It hadn't been nearly so difficult when he had left the last time... this time it felt as though a part of her heart had been ripped out of her chest.   
  
Bulma burned her sheets, but kept the pillow buried at the bottom of her closet... for those weak moments. It carried his scent, and for a while, had even carried his warmth.   
  
She was in the lab hooking up a one-way connection to the vid phone she had placed in the GR when she had built it when the door slammed open. Her heart jumped, the sound of the door slamming had always meant that Vegeta was about to complain about something.   
  
Bulma looked up, her heart jumping, even though she knew it was impossible for him to be back this soon. Her heart fell though, when she found herself staring down the barrel of a gun. The dog man holding it looked extremely familiar though.   
  
"You're... you used to work for Pilaf, didn't you?" She asked hesitantly.   
  
"Shuddup, lady. Yeah, I worked for Pilaf. But that was ruined because of you, now you have to die." Soba (Manga version, the manga kicked the anime's butt, anyways.) "Now... just be quiet and take this like a man."   
  
Bulma blinked. "But... that was years ago! Why try to kill me now?" She appeared completely in control, but her heart was raging out of control. The dog man sniffed, looking as though he were trying not to cry.   
  
"Because that was the last real job I could get! Oh sure, a few small jobs here and there, B&E, larceny, even a good white collared job for a month or so, but... Pilaf promised me the world! And... and... now... even MEI'S LEFT ME!" He broke down then, tears flowing down his face.   
  
Bulma stepped forward, about to comfort him when he waved the gun in her direction. "That's why you gots ta die, lady. It's nothin personal, but if you're gone I can take that thing-a-magig and find the dragon balls. Then I can wish that Mei still loved me. Just you, though... didn't mean ta kill nobody... and it's your fault!"   
  
"Wait... you're saying that you need a jo-" She stopped as a crash sounded and within seconds the wall next to her burst into rubble, a very irate Vegeta standing there, a ki ball aimed at the small dog man. (Aheh... wonder how far away he got *Snickers*) She moved, blocking the cringing dog man from the angry monkey man. (Sorry, was a had to write thing.)   
  
"Onna, move out of the way." Vegeta growled.   
  
"No Vegeta! He's just having a really bad time." She yelled, holding her arms out to the sides in order to cover more area. "I'm sure that of all people you can understand that!"   
  
"Not when he threatens MY woman! Now move. I'll make this quick." He smirked. "I came all the way from space just for this, I'm not about to give it up now."   
  
Bulma opened her mouth, only to be shoved out of the way by Soba. He looked determined in a macabre sort of way. "No, lady. Maybe it's better if this happens. I can't... *Sniff* stand the thought of living without her any longer." Vegeta's eyes widened slightly, but he covered it with a smirk.   
  
"See? There's no problem if I rid this world of one more cur." He stated. Bulma blinked, noticing the way his cobalt eyes refused to meet hers. It was a stalemate for a few seconds, the ball in Vegeta's hand growing larger.   
  
"I can't let you do that, Mister." A cool voice came from the door, making the small party jerk around. A tall, black haired woman stood at the door, a soft smile on her face. "I heard you were in the area, Soba. I missed you, ya big lug." She held out her arms, smiling as the dogman threw himself into her hug.   
  
Bulma smiled, moving over to Vegeta's side and lowering his hand with a gentle touch. "It isn't every day that someone can break through my security, Soba. I could use a good challenge. So how about it? Want a job?"   
  
"I don't know, lady. I did kill your pool boy..." Soba stated, looking guiltily at the floor. Mei elbowed him. "But if you're willing..."   
  
"Well, we were partially to blame for that as well, Soba." Bulma replied. Vegeta snorted, but said nothing.   
  
"Well..."   
  
"He'll take it!" Mei replied for him, hugging him close. They grinned, then headed out the door. "But he won't start till Monday." She threw over her shoulder. "Now I need to explain the difference between leaving and going for a visit. Thanks, Miss Briefs."   
  
Bulma waved, then turned to Vegeta. "Thank you." She stated, gazing into the eyes that still refused to look back. Without a word she leaned over, placing a kiss at the base of his neck, then, when she felt his heartbeat jerk, biting. "Now it's both ways." She whispered against his throat, a small trickle of blood coming from her mouth since he hadn't powered up.   
  
"Both ways, Onna. No more weaklings allowed." He replied, smirking as he felt her grin against his throat. "But I still need to reach Super Saiyan. So I can't stay here long."   
  
"Oh, I can think of a few things you need to do before leaving." She mumbled, tugging at one gloved hand and leading him towards the stairs. He snickered.   
  
"Don't tell me... it includes the Pillow from Hell, doesn't it?"   
  
"You'll find out soon enough." She laughed.   
******************************  
  
A while later she woke, slowly, as his hands traced the small spot on her neck where he had bitten. She watched the strange, confused look come over his face as that same hand traced the spot where she had bitten.   
  
"Onna... Why?" He asked, trying desperately to keep down the unfamiliar emotions.   
  
"You say you can hear my heart, Vegeta. Well... Now I can hear yours." She laid her head against his chest, sighing softly as the strong beat of his heart lulled her back to sleep. "Love... you."   
  
She never saw the glimmer of a real smile cross face as he pulled her closer. But as we've seen before, sometimes she's better off.   
  
The End  
****************************  
  
And this is where I leave off. I hope you've enjoyed my little tale^_^ I know it was fun to write! I'm thinking about a Krillian/18 fic, but I don't know if I'll have time, being a college kid and all. Thanks for sticking around this long^_^ 


End file.
